


Loki's Entanglement

by Rezdis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Loki Feels, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex Games, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezdis/pseuds/Rezdis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki laid on the dirt ground. He had fallen though the Yggdrasil and had no idea which realm he had landed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> A short introduction chapter.

“I wonder what it would take to actually kill myself?”

Loki laid on the dirt ground. He had fallen though the Yggdrasil and had no idea which realm he had landed in. He saw soil, scattered vegetation, a giant starry sky and not much else. He laid there for so long he began to wonder if this planet even had a sun or if it was eternal night here.

“There seems to be no life here. Which is a good indicator this place does not support life.”

He rolled over on the ground and stared blankly off into the distance.

“I suppose it cannot be too long before I wither away.”

He had no real home now and no real family, just a group of people who had stolen him for their own selfish reasons. Even Thor, who used to be always by his side was part of their plot against him. The seeds of betrayal started growing when he knew Thor would be crowned king of Asgard instead of himself. However, with this knowledge of his true origins he realized he could never return to be a part of his former home again.

“I will just lay here until I die.” Loki moaned to no one.

He had no idea how long this would be having never heard of anyone actually doing this. He assumed Jötuns need subsistence to survive and this appeared to be a desert-like planet. So he thought dying this way seemed like a likely way to die. Loki really did not know much about his people having never suspected he was a frost giant.

He originally just thought it was a curse. Something that happened to him as a child. The frost giants put a spell on him and maybe with some of Frigga's magic it could have been reversed. However, no, he was born a monster and had to live like this. And worst of all they let him live like this unknowingly.

“They won't miss me. Odin with his kingdom and Frigga to fuss over the little details he forgets. And Thor... ugghh.”

Loki groaned and rolled his eyes.

“With his huuuman. That he loooves. What does he know of love?”

Thor had been romantically involved with several women before Jane. He'd meet them, win them over with his charm, they would date for a while, he'd claim to love them, some disagreements would happen, they would break up. Afterwards, Thor would mope about. Loki always scoffed at this. People who were truly in love did not behave like that. They wouldn't just break up over some quarrel.

Loki had fallen in love once. He was still in love. Her name was Sigyn and she was a servant of Odin's court. She had thick wavy hair, large doe eyes and the softest skin Loki had ever touched. But best of all, she had loved him back. They sneaked around trying to hide their relationship for surely Loki would be forbidden to be with a low-born such as Sigyn. However, one day he awoke to find that in the night Sigyn had been sent away to work somewhere else. He had never heard where she went. Loki knew in his heart Odin had learned of their love and did this to punish him though he never had proof. He was crushed. Frigga told him that she was just hired help and that he shouldn't dwell on her. Thor even realized what was wrong and tried introducing Loki to other girls. The friends of the girls he had already been with undoubtedly. All of this just made Loki melancholy and ultimately made his heartbreak deeper. 

However, these were not the memories he chose to think about tonight, alone and lost in some new world. No, he thought about the first time he saw her. He was simply walking down one of Odin's corridors daydreaming. Then he was snapped out of his dream by the sight of her and when she noticed him starring, she smiled at him. Then all of his daydreams were suddenly occupied by her.

And the first time he convinced her to sneak away for a few hours to meet him in the stables. He had been entertaining her with his magic tricks, but when it came time for her to leave rather than just saying goodbye, they just stood there and looked at each other. Loki started to lean in to kiss her but became too shy and couldn't. Just then she grabbed him and pulled him down until their lips met. He was a little shocked by her taking control like that, but he decided he liked it.

Also the night they were laying in the hay on the floor of the stables kissing. The long kind of kisses with little smiles in between them. Then Loki slid his hand up her dress a bit. Always in the past when he did this the girls would push his hand away, but not Sigyn. Instead she placed her hands on his body and started to let them wander. It wasn't long after she was undressing him. Loki was both nervous and excited. As he was undressing Sigyn in his mind he was trying to remember everything he had read in books about this and the talk he had heard on the streets. What if he didn't please her? Had she done this before? He'd never thought to ask. He decided he was overthinking everything and he just needed to go for it. She was warm, soft and wet. Every time she would cry out he would go weak until he couldn't take it anymore and finished with a sound that was probably undignified. He rolled over onto the hay and smiled to himself as he caught his breath. Sigyn took the liberty of finishing herself off. He was slightly offended, but mainly relived he didn't have to do more. After she was done with herself, Sigyn put her arms on him and they held each other for a while. Sigyn assured him she had been pleased.

He noticed he had become partially hard in pants remembering this and rolled over onto his back. At first, he glanced at it, wondering if he should do anything about it. He was Asgardian royalty after all and couldn't have this be a part of his image. Always in the past he made sure he was totally alone and would be undisturbed before he would think of touching himself. Here he was exposed and out in the open. This planet had no life, right? He was alone here. After some debate with himself he decided it was fine.

He undid his outfit and slipped his hand down to his engorging member. Loki ran his fingertips over the smooth skin of his cock which caused it to ache a bit. A long breath left him and he closed his eyes. He wrapped his hand around himself. Gently he started pushing the loose skin over the head. The feeling overtook his body. His mind flashed to thoughts about Sigyn, her mouth around him, that thing she used to do where she moved her tongue in a pattern up and down his cock while sucking him. He was very hard by now and was being increasingly rough with his hand. He went over and over it with fast intense strokes. Quick breathes were escaping him and he rived a bit on the ground. More memories came to him; him and Sigyn rolling around together, their nude bodies entangled. He griped harder with his hand. The feeling started becoming unbearable His sharp breathes started to turn into small whimpers. He felt he was close now but couldn't quite seem to finish. Loki moaned and scrunched his face up. Then his back arched; a higher pitched whimper left him. And then he was met with some relief as he ejaculated a rather large amount down his hand. Followed by two smaller squirts. He let go, dropped his hands to the ground and tried to catch his breath.

He half-hartedly put himself away and rolled over back on his side. He didn't bother refastening his clothing or cleaning up the mess he had made on himself.

“Oh, what's the use? No one is here. My body will not be found.”

And with that he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. The Menacing Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me explain,” she started. “All of us are wanderers too. Or we were. We were all taken in. We all live together freely now. There's a whole group of us."
> 
> Loki squinted his eyes. 
> 
> “Taken in by who?” he questioned.

“Look, he's pretty. Look at his sweet little face.”

“Yeah, I know. And look how well dressed he is.” 

A dim daylight appeared and with it came a small motorized vehicle. The vehicle spotted the sleeping Loki before he spotted it. The people behind the voices knew he was there; there was no use for his illusions. 

Two men got out and looked him over. Loki just laid there waiting to defend himself if need be, realizing how wrong he had been about this planet not supporting life. 

“Stop that, he probably thinks you're going to rape him,” called a woman’s voice from inside the vehicle.

She got out and started walking over to the ordeal. 

“Don't worry, they're not going to rape you.” She said a little too cheery. “Hi, I'm Cicily and these two assholes are James and Bedford.” 

Loki was still stunned and stared at her and the two men for a while. Cicily was petite and had tan skin. One of the men was well-built and had very short hair. The other was plainer looking and had messy hair. 

His eyes just darted around between the three of them, not knowing what to do. He was on the ground, his clothing was undone. Even if he managed to fight them and run off, there was no place to run off to. 

He also felt this was the place in the conversation where he should say something, but as hard as he tried to come up with something clever to say, he couldn't.

“Look at him, he's terrified. This is why you two shouldn't be doing recon,” Cicily said to the two men before turning to Loki.

“Let me explain,” she started. “All of us are wanderers too. Or we were. We were all taken in. We all live together freely now. There's a whole group of us."

Loki squinted his eyes. 

“Taken in by who?” he questioned.

“Thanos," replied Cicily. "He's a great leader and the most powerful man in the universe. He likes to be called 'The Dark Lord,' but he's not really a bad guy. He's treats us very nicely. It's just a nickname he gave himself.”

The messy haired man interrupted her. “He gives us everything we need.”

A man who gives himself the name The Dark Lord? Loki liked this man already. He began to wonder if he could possibly be an ally. These peasants do believe him to be powerful. His connections may be useful to future plans, he thought. 

“Can you take me to this Thanos?” 

“Sure, but he doesn't really do meetings,” answered Cicily. 

Loki smirked. “I'm pretty sure he will speak with me. I am Loki, formerly of Asgard. I was their rightful king.”

Cicily and the short haired man looked at him a bit puzzled however messy hair spoke up.

“There's room for everyone,” he told Loki.

“Yes, come with us. We'll make sure you're taken care of here,” said Cicily. 

They all walked back to the vehicle and climbed in. It began moving and for a long time they sat there in silence. Then Cicily spoke.

“You'll love it with us. We have a lot of fun and have all kinds of parties. Everyone will love you."

“Yeah, bet he makes a great bottom,” the short haired man said with a bit of a smile. 

“Bedford, shh,” hissed Cicily.

“He's just teasing,” she added.

Bedford. The short haired one is Bedford. Loki made a note of this, as they became silent again. 

A large, menacing looking building appeared on the horizon. Naturally, Loki liked this place.

They pulled up to a large metal garage-style door on the side of the building. The door was pulled open from the inside and their vehicle entered.

Inside the garage was a large industrial space with several kinds of vehicles, along with a work area filled with tools and half-finished projects. After they parked, they filed out.

“Who is this?” called the man who had open the door.

“I am Loki, formerly of Asgard.”

“Well hello, Loki formerly of Asgard. Welcome to the house of Thanos. I'm Ardan,” said the man. 

“Yes, thank you. Where can I find this Thanos of which you speak?” asked Loki.

“He appears to us when he needs to. We don't approach him,” answered Ardan.

“Do you know the next time he will be appearing?” Loki said aggravatingly.

“After he learns you're here, probably very shortly,” Ardan smiled.

“Come on,” Cicily broke in. “Let me show you around.”

Loki followed the four of them out of the garage and into a hallway. The sun had started to set again and candles had been lit to light the way. 

It reminded Loki of home, making him feel more at ease. He knew these people were questionable, but the candlelit corridor made him feel more comfortable than that tool-room garage. 

In fact, as Loki looked around, he realized this whole place had similar decor to home, only more macabre. Loki began to wonder what kind of people lived here. 

Just about then, they led him into a room where his question was answered.

The room was large and appeared to be the dining area. A long banquet table filled a good portion of it. To the side of the table was a chair pulled aside. 

Sitting in the chair was a blindfolded man. Around him, five women stood nude. The man's arms were outstretched, groping at what he could.

“You're all over the place. You need to stand in some line or something,” the man said to the girls.

The girls organized themselves into a line.

“Okay, one of you can step forward now,” the man announced.

A woman stepped forward. From the chair, the blindfolded man started feeling her up.

“You have nice, thick thighs. You must be Violet.” 

“Yes," she answered, as she stepped away. 

Loki stood there, shocked and a bit curious. Was this some kind of party game? It was like nothing he'd heard of on Asgard. 

The others who had entered with him seemed amused by the scene, so he assumed it acceptable. Just then, James began pulling off his clothes. In the nude, he tiptoed and cut in front of the next woman in line. 

The blindfolded man reached out to feel him. Almost immediately, he pulled his hands away.

“Ick, you're a man,” he laughed. 

James started snickering.

“James, is that you?” said the man. “Get out of here!”

For the first time in a while, Loki smiled. He rather enjoyed making sport of sex like this. Maybe these weren't sickening, pathetic people after all. 

Well, they’re probably still kind of pathetic, he thought to himself. 

He sat with the others and watched the rest of the game. After it was over, the attention turned to him. 

“I think we should keep him,” Ardan told the group, who was discussing who exactly this stranger was.

“I think The Dark Lord will find him interesting,” added Cicily. 

“And I bet under that costume he has a lean, slender body,” Violet interjected.

“Is he going to be one of us?” asked a woman with short black hair.

“Do you want to be a part of our group?” Cicily asked Loki.

Loki didn't know. Did he want to associate with these people? They seemed to accept him, but he really didn't need friends, he thought. He needed people who could help him conquer, and he was rather sure these were not the right people. 

Thanos was who he needed. 

“Play our games with us,” said the short haired woman.

“Yes, play with us,” Violet chimed in.

“Are you referring to the kind of parlor games you were playing when I came in?” asked Loki.

“When The Dark Lord doesn't have tasks for us for us to do, we lie around here all day and play games with each other,” the dark hair women spoke up.

“Listen,” interrupted a woman with brown curls. “You don't have to play our games. You don't even have to be our friend. We just need to know you are going to be on our side if we need you.”

“I will fight for you, if need be,” answered Loki.

“You promise?” asked the curly haired woman 

“I give you my word,” promised Loki.

Loki had no intention of keeping this promise. 

“Let me introduce you to the rest of us then,” said Cicily 

“That's Kenth,” she gestured to the man who had been previously blindfolded.

Kenth lifted his arm and waved. 

“Violet,” she said, motioning to the thick woman.

Violet came up to shake his hand. She had flat blonde hair and very large round eyes and gave Loki a slight smirk when she took his hand. 

“And that's Emmaline,” pointing to the curly haired woman.

“I'm Jessa,” interjected a woman in the back. “And this is Portia.” 

Portia was very unique in the sense her skin was a shade of green and her hair was burgundy.

“Also, this is Lennko,” Cicily said pointing to the woman with short dark hair. 

After the introductions were made it was suggested food and drink be brought for Loki and Emmaline got up and left for the kitchen area then returned with a plate of food and pitcher of water. 

“Here eat, drink. I know you need it.” She said putting it down in front of him.

Loki looked at his plate full of meat and vegetables quizzically. 

“Where did this come from? This is a desert planet,” he asked.

“Thanos brings us what we need. Now eat.” 

He cautiously began eating his meal. It was not as flavorful as the food back on Asgard; however, Asgard wasn't his home anymore so this is what he had.


	3. Violet's Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you like men, or women?” She asked after a while. "Or both?"
> 
> “I like women,” replied Loki
> 
> “Have you ever had a man?” said Violet, grinning at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's where the sex starts.

“You should do something fun with us after you eat,” suggested Violet. 

Loki squinted at her for a second, not really sure how much he wanted to interact with these people.

“What kind of fun?” he asked.

“You could maybe fool around with one of us,” she answered.

“Sexually?” Loki asked with an eye roll. 

“Come on, don't you want to be bad with us? You can be as naughty as you want.” 

This piqued his curiosity.

“What am I allowed to do?” he smiled.

“We don't have rules. Anything goes really. As long as the other person's okay with it.” 

Loki realized how easy it would be to take advantage of these people and use them to take out his frustrations.

“I would like to tie one of you up,” Loki stated.

This request was met with a few smiles and scatted laughs. 

“Slow down there, cowboy.” Kenth chuckled.

“We don't know you that well, man.” said James.

“What do you mean?” asked Loki.

“You could be a killer, man. We don't know,” replied James.

“Um, how about you start off with something a little less extreme?” suggested Violet.

Loki sighed. So much for “no rules.”

“What sort of non-extreme 'naughty' act do you propose?” he said, unimpressed. 

Violet smiled and looked him up and down.

“Do you like men, or women?” She asked after a while. "Or both?"

“I like women,” replied Loki

“Have you ever had a man?” said Violet, grinning at him.

“Of course not. I love women.”

Violent smiled even bigger. “Have you ever thought about having a man?”

The truth was, he had. It was something he had wondered about for a while. 

What it would feel like, touching and being touched? 

Not that he ever seriously thought about acting on these little fantasies. Yet, they would still creep in every now and again. He knew it wasn't an uncommon practice, men laying with men.

However, he was sure that was something one wouldn't admit out loud. 

“No,” Loki lied.

“You're such a liar,” Violet laughed. “That was way too long of a pause.”

He heard some of the others snickering in the background and became greatly annoyed. 

“I am not a liar. I have never thought of that!” said Loki, raising his voice. “I will not stand here and be insulted!”

“Hey, slow down.” said Violet, putting her hands up.

“I will not be part of any group who mocks me!”

“Calm down, no one's trying to threaten you.” said Portia, unimpressed.

Loki shot Portia a quick, hateful glance.

“What exactly do you mean by that?” he retorted.

“Come on, everyone's a little curious.” said Violet.

“What Violet is suggesting is, maybe experimenting with a guy could be fun for you.” Lennko added.

“I thought you could show us what you can do,” Violet added flirtatiously.

“Show you what I can do?” Loki questioned.

“We could watch”

“You want to watch me have sex?”

“Yes, with a man.” Violet said excitedly.

Lennko also started shaking her head excitedly. 

“Alright then,” he said apprehensively.

He was then led out of the dining hall and back down the corridor, not at all confident in what he was about to do. Still, he was not used to receiving this kind of attention from women and he liked the idea of them being excited over him. 

He was then led into a large bedroom as the rest of the group followed. There were several cushioned sitting areas and a bed made for about five or six people. 

“This is our entertainment room,” said Cicily.

“So, who volunteers to have sex with him?” Violet broke in. “Bedford, you want to do it?”

“Yeah, I'll do it.” Bedford smiled.

“Okay, here's how it's going to work,” Violet said turning back to Loki. “We will sit and watch and you will fuck Bedford. Sound good?”

Loki nodded. Bedford was not taller than him, but he was more muscular and could easily overpower him. The thought made Loki unsteady, however, there was really no turning back now. 

The group moved over to the sitting area and Bedford sat on the bed. He motioned to Loki for him to join.

“Come,” he said, with a bit of a smile.

Loki sat down on the bed. For what seemed like an eternity, he just stared at Bedford.

“What do I do?” he asked, looking for a cue from Violet.

“Just do what you would do with a woman.”

Loki stared at Bedford a second more, then took a deep breath. Shakily, he leaned in and kissed Bedford. 

His skin felt differently than a woman’s. It was rougher. After a few seconds, Loki pulled back.

“What, did you not like it?” Bedford asked.

Loki had to think about it.

“Well no, it was fine. It was just ... different from what I'm used to.”

“Do you want to continue?” Bedford asked.

“Yes.”

Bedford pulled Loki close to him and began kissing him harder and harder. 

The room fell silent. With his eyes closed, Loki forgot he had an audience. 

Bedford reached up and put his fingers through Loki's raven hair. 

A wave of ecstasy rippled down Loki's spine, making his dick hard. 

Bedford pushed Loki onto his back and crawled on top of him. Loki looked up at him, his chest quickly moving up and down as he lay there. 

Bedford began aggressively pulling off his clothing. Soon, Loki was completely nude, and suddenly again aware of the fact there were other people in the room looking at him. 

However, just as his insecurities started creeping in, Bedford planted a kiss on his collar bone before moving down to his chest, then his stomach. 

Loki closed his eyes again. He thought maybe he should do something to impress his audience, but as Bedford continued to plant kisses on his body, he realized he was too overwhelmed to do much. 

All he could do was gasp for air as Bedford kissed and groped his body. He decided he liked how rough his large hand felt on his skin. Then Bedford reached his hand down to feel Loki between his legs. A little whimper left Loki. 

“You're very hard, aren't you?” Bedford said with a teasing smile.

All Loki could do was nod at him. Bedford put a little pressure on Loki's cock, making him squirm.

“Do you want me to get you off?” 

Loki nodded again. 

“Good.”

The next thing Loki knew, Bedford had his head between Loki's legs. Loki felt his tongue graze the bottom of his cock and gripped the sheets in pleasure. 

More licks followed. Loki scrunched up his face in order to stop himself from making sounds he was too embarrassed to make. Then a second later, Bedford took Loki's whole cock into his mouth. 

Everything melted away. 

The only thing he could think of was the wetness of Bedford's mouth and the ache it caused him. He couldn't tell how long it lasted. 

He writhed on the bed as Bedford bobbed up and down on him. Loki knew he wasn't going to last much longer. 

His body became tense and he screwed his face up. His orgasm hit him hard and he seemed to ride it for a long time as he released into Bedford's mouth. 

Finally, his body relaxed. He laid there panting as Bedford spit out some of Loki onto the bed sheets. 

“Do you have to do that there?” Emmaline asked in the distance.

Bedford didn't answer. Instead he sat on the bed and looked down at Loki, who was just starting to catch his breath. 

Loki looked from Bedford to the rest of the group, sitting on the other side of the room and suddenly felt very naked. However, he knew this wasn't quite over yet. 

“Turn over and lay on your stomach,” Bedford instructed.

Loki obeyed. Bedford straddled him and pulled his butt up a little higher. Loki realized what was happening just a second before it happened. 

His eyed widened as he felt Bedford push himself inside of him. He had never experienced this before. He hadn't even done this to Sigyn. 

Bedford started pushing in and out with a steady pace. At first it was gentle and slow. Loki just lay there feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

However, after a short while Bedford's rhythm quickened and it became more painful. 

Then, Bedford pulled out. Loki thought maybe it was over; however, he didn't look behind him to see what was happening. 

Then, he felt himself being repositioned. His knees were tucked under him, forcing his butt in the air higher. 

He felt himself being entered again. Bedford slammed against him. All he heard was Bedford's grunts coming from behind him. Loki started to feel disgust for Bedford, how animalistic he was being. 

Surely this slamming against him and these awful sounds were uncalled for. He was deep in his thoughts of disgust when he felt something warm happening inside him. And when he realized what it was, he sighed, feeling even more disgust. 

Then, it was over. Bedford pulled out and began to clean himself. 

The audience had suddenly lost interest on everything happening on the bed and started talking amongst themselves. Loki continued to lay there with his face in the sheets. He did not want to deal with the rest of the people right now. 

He was sure that he was in no position for royalty to be in and was not sure how he would now establish that he was a respectable leader. 

“No one's paying attention. You can sneak out,” he heard a voice whisper to him. 

He lifted his head and saw Emmaline bent over the bed. 

“I'll show you where the baths are. Come,” she smiled.

Loki didn't move. She sat down on the bed and tried to brush his hair behind his ear but he jerked away.

“It only hurt because you were not prepped properly first. You can learn to ask for that.”

“Nobody is going to do that to me again.” he hissed.

“Understandable," she nodded. “Now come on, get up. You're not going to lay here and feel sorry for yourself.”

“Why? Are you going to find other ways to mock me?”

“No, so you can have a bath.”


	4. The bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'll get in with you. Will that make you feel more comfortable?” Emmaline asked.
> 
> “Not exactly,” Loki replied.
> 
> And with no acknowledgment of that comment she dropped the robe she was wearing without any fanfare. She let it lay on the floor as she stepped into the bath, sat down and then looked up at him waiting for him to join her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's coming along slowly.

“Must you stay here for this?”

“I don't think you're in any shape to be left alone,” Emmaline shook her head. “I'm staying.”

There was a large bathroom with plumbing. It was made of stone and was rather cold. A bathing tub had been built in the middle that was large enough to fit six and Loki had the feeling at least six had been in it at one time before. 

“I'll get in with you. Will that make you feel more comfortable?” Emmaline asked.

“Not exactly,” Loki replied.

And with no acknowledgment of that comment she dropped the robe she was wearing without any fanfare. She let it lay on the floor as she stepped into the bath, sat down and then looked up at him waiting for him to join her. Loki just stood there trying to remember the last time someone made him take a bath. 

“Come on, I just saw you nude twenty minutes ago. What are you being shy about now?” she called from the water. 

Loki sighed, having no choice but to join her. He untied the robe she had given him to wear and dropped it on the floor as well. He entered the bath and sat down across Emmaline and stared at her. 

“Just relax,” she told him. “This will make everything feel better.”

He slid further down in the water and tried acting coy but he had a hard time relaxing near Emmaline. Even though he had probably lived many years more than her, she was much more of a mature woman then he was a man. Her beauty was seasoned, her tone was compassionate and all this made Loki feel like a child in her presence. 

“You know when I was a young girl . . .” Emmaline said breaking the silence “A similar thing happened to me.” 

“A strange woman made you take a bath?” Loki retorted.

“No,” She laughed “I was with a man . . . an older one and I thought giving myself to him would be a romantic experience but then he just turn me face down and started going at it. I didn't know what to say or how to react. I didn't know how to communicate my needs at all.”

“Thank you, I found that story very uplifting.” 

“I'm just explaining that you are not the first and won't be the last.”

“I feel less alone in the universe now.”

“Alright mister knows everything, let's hear your sage advice about sexual activity.”

Loki searched his brain for an answer but couldn't quite find one. 

“That is what I thought,” Emmaline smirked back at him after a few seconds. 

“There was another time I was giving oral sex and he finished unexpectedly and I choked and gagged on it with him still in my mouth. That wasn't pretty,” she went on.

She started telling many amusing stories about sex and the various men she had been with. Loki began to wonder if they were all true. If one woman could have so any sexual conquests. He felt very small sitting there.

“Why don't you tell me one of your stories?” she suggested.

Loki shook himself out of his thoughts. He did not have the kind of stories she had. So he told only amusing sex story he had.

“One time I had sneaked into some stables to meet a lady,” Loki began.

“It was night and when I went in there was no one to be seen so I thought it was safe. So, we went into one of the stalls and shortly after we start having intercourse. We were very literally in the middle of it when we heard the door creek open. We froze in place and start to hear the foot steps of what must have been the horse keeper. Then we heard him ask a horse, ‘Were you the ones making all that noise?’”

“This man just starts talking to these horses about the noise as if they are going to answer him. Meanwhile I am trying to stay completely still while I am still inside this woman. After what seemed like forever the man finally decides the horses are not going to give him any answers and he leaves,” he said. 

“When he got a few steps out the door, my lady starts to laugh,” he said. “I tried to silence her because I did not know if he was still lingering around but her laughter was out of control and she could not stop herself. Luckily for us, he did not seem to hear her.”

Emmaline laughed then warmed grinned at Loki, which made him feel bit uncomfortable.

“Was she one of your young loves?” she asked.

Loki hesitated with the answer for a moment.

“Yes,” he replied reluctantly.

“Was it a devastating break up?” 

Loki sighed, not knowing why this was anybodies business.

“There was no ‘break up,’” he said. “She was sent away before I could say ‘Goodbye.’”

“She was sent away?” Emmaline said while bathing herself in the warm water. 

“My parents did not want me to marry a peasant, so they sent her to work for someone else.”

“Oh, so she was employed by your aristocrat parents. I see.” 

“They were not just common aristocrats. The man who raised me was the All-father and the king of Asgard. His wife was the queen.” 

“You were not raised by your natural parents?” Emmaline questioned.

“No. The man who raised me killed my natural father in battle. Then stole me in hopes he could use me in negotiations in the future,” Loki said. 

Emmaline tilted her head with a puzzled expression, not really knowing how to respond to that. 

“I of course did not know of this before a few days ago,” Loki added. 

“That's why you ran away,” she stated somberly.

“I left because no one was on my side any more.” 

“What do you mean no one was on your side?”

“Instead of being there for me when I found out about my parents, all people cared about was my brother Thor. How Thor was doing. Was Thor alright? No one ever asked me if I was alright. Thor was fine. Thor is always fine. I was the one in need.”

“It's alright,” Emmaline said. “You're here now and we will make things alright for you.”

“How are you going to make everything alright? Are you going to bring back my dead father? 

Emmaline moved over to the side of the bath Loki was on. She began splashing the water onto the upper part of Loki's body that was not wet yet, which made Loki feel tense. 

“You will not feel neglected here. I will make sure of it,” she spoke softly.

Loki gave her a side glance but didn't say anything. She backed off. 

“You're really guarded, aren't you?” She said and they sat in silence for a while.

Then Emmaline excused herself for a second. She climbed out the bath and dripped as she walked across the floor. Then slipped into a part of the room that was out of site from the rest. There was the sound of a few more steps, the sound of her sitting down of something and the distinct sound of her urinating. 

Loki closed his eyes and his insides coiled up. He had always thought of female urination as a very sensual act. The sound echoed against every stone wall. 

His groin began to ache and his breathing shallow. The image flashed in his mind of what she might possibly look like urinating. Her sitting there looking beautiful, satisfied and relived with a perfect steam pouring from her. He squirmed with desperation as this image only made ache so much more powerful.  
After a few more seconds he heard it trickle off, the tearing of some paper and her walking back. Loki was fully erect at that point. He nervously stared down into the water hoping it wouldn't be noticeable. He was frightened of her thinking him gross. She stepped back in and carelessly swished the water around with her hand. Then she glanced at him and started looking puzzled.

“What's wrong?” she asked “Why do you look so stressed out all of . . . oh.” 

Her eyes widened as she realized what had happened. 

“No, it's not like that,” Loki blurted out.

“No, that's okay. That's not uncommon,” she broke in.

“It . . . it will go down.” 

“It's really nothing to be embarrassed about.” 

Loki stared at it though the water as it began to soften. He didn't notice Emmaline staring at him from across the bath with pity.

“You're in a different place now. We're now relaxed and accepting of things here,” she assured him.

Loki had a hard time believing any place would truly be different, once you got past the surface. 

“I believe I'm clean now,” he said standing up. 

He climbed out of the bath and put his robe back on.

“Okay. Wait a second. I'll show you to your room,” she said climbing out after him.

She throw her robe on and began explaining, “There's a spare room at the end of the hallway,”

However just then they heard a commotion coming from another part of the building. 

Emmaline rushed out to see what was happening. Loki strolled out behind her. Once out into the long hallway, he saw a hooded figure standing there. 

“The Dark Lord knows about your visitor,” stated the hooded figure. “I was told to bring him back with me.”

Everyone was standing in the hallway not moving or making a sound. The figure turned his head in the direction of Loki. 

“And there he is.”

“This is The Other. He works for The Dark Lord. He will take you to him safely,” Emmaline explained unconfidently.

Loki stepped forward.

“Yes, I have been waiting to speak to this 'Dark Lord'. Take me to him,” Loki ordered.

“Come forth then. We will leave.” 

“Should I not put on clothing first?” Loki leered.

“If you feel it necessary. We know what goes on here while we are not around.”

Lennko disappeared into one of the rooms and shortly after reappeared with his clothing. 

“Come on,” she nodded to a room.

Loki grabbed his clothing as he walked past her into the room. She followed him anyway. 

“It's not polite to stare,” Loki said, slipping off his robe.

“Sorry,” Lennko said turning around “You know The Dark Lord will probably give you a special task since you're so great and all.”

“I am not here to do tasks. I am here to make a deal,” he replied.

“I don't think he makes deals with people,” she smiled.

“We shall see about that,” he retorted as he finished fastening his outfit and started heading to the door.

“Are you ready now?” asked The Other as Loki walked out.

“Yes.” 

“Come then,” The Other motioned with his fingers.

Loki went to him and he held out his arm for Loki to grab. He took his arm as The Other let out a laugh.

“Try not to be startled,” he breathed on Loki.

And before Loki could wonder what he was talking about, there was a jolt and the hallway was gone.


	5. Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am Loki,” he said. “I was a prince on Asgard.” 
> 
> “I know who you are and I know why you have come.”
> 
> “So you understand I have a deal to make with you?” Loki said with a confident smile.
> 
> “I understand you think you can make a deal with me, but indulge me. What kind of deal do you want to make?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I said this but Portia is the same race as Gamora from Guardians of the Galaxy.

As the hallway in the House of Thanos disappeared, a vortex appeared around Loki and The Other. A deafening noise started consuming them. Seconds later, just as suddenly as it began, it all stopped. 

Loki looked around. This place seemed to be mostly rocky hills, he thought to himself. There also seemed to be no atmosphere around this planet; however, Loki was breathing well. There was a set of stairs chiseled into the rocks that plateau at the top and The Other commenced to climb them. Loki followed leisurely. 

At the top, he saw another man waiting. He could see his blue glow, even from at a distance. Loki got to the top and stood on the edge.

“So here's our prince,” Thanos, the man with the blue eyes chuckled.

“I am Loki,” he said. “I was a prince on Asgard.” 

“I know who you are and I know why you have come.”

“So you understand I have a deal to make with you?” Loki said with a confident smile.

“I understand you think you can make a deal with me, but indulge me. What kind of deal do you want to make?”

“I know you have followers and resources. I have training in combat and can lead an army,” said Loki. “Together, we can conquer worlds.”

“I am one of the most powerful beings in the universe and you think I could not lead an army?” the man snarled. 

“I also have one more thing,” Loki said.

“What is that? A wealthy family?” 

Then Thanos laughed at his own joke and The Other joined

“I have magic,” Loki interjected, growing impatient.

“Magic isn't real. You have tricks.”

“Well, more like illusions.”

“I will tell you what you will do for me,” Thanos said. “You will take back The Tesseract and you will give it to me.” 

“The Tesseract?” Loki questioned. 

“One of the relics your father owned...until it ended up on Earth.”

“And what do I get for doing this?” 

“If you can conquer Earth with it, you can rule the planet.”

“And exactly how do you propose I do this? By yelling at them?” quipped Loki. 

“I have a connection who has an army for you,” Thanos stated “Also, you can use the power from The Tesseract. You do know how to use it...correct?”

“Umm, no. My father was not too keen on letting me play with his things.”

“Do not take an attitude with me.”

And with that, some sort of energy wave hit Loki in the chest and blasted him backwards, knocking him to the ground.

“So here is the deal then. I will help you send one of your so called ‘illusions’ to Earth to learn about The Tesseract,” said Thanos. “Once you have figured it out, you get your army.”

Loki stammered something.

“Take him back,” Thanos the order to The Other.

The Other walked to where Loki was still laying and grabbed his shoulder. Then, they were jolted again.

Loki found himself back in the hallway he had come from. As quickly as they arrived, The Other left again. People began poking their heads out of their doors to stare. 

When Emmaline saw him, she rushed to his side. 

“Come on,” she said. “I'm taking you to bed.”

She dragged him down the hallway, stopping in front of a door at the end. 

“So we’ve all just been sleeping in the same room together, but judging by your angry introverted behavior I'm assuming you wouldn't go for that. So here's the empty bedroom.”

She opened the door to reveal a small room with only a bed and a desk. 

“This is it?” he looked at her sideways.

“We share the big bedroom.”

Loki walked inside, coldly said goodnight and shut the door.

He started shedding his clothes and sat down on his bed. As he sat, he realized his whole body was sore. Shortly after that came the realization he was extremely sleepy and had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

He laid down and covered himself with the blanket. He found a comfortable position, closed his eyes and a minute or two later he was asleep. 

He awoke the next day in the late morning. He dressed again, in case Thanos wanted to summon him.   
Then he waited. After a little while there was a knock at the door, but it was only Emmaline offering him food. He accepted it, then shut the door and ate by himself.

There was another knock later but it was Kenth wanting to know if he was interested in going on a scouting mission. Loki refused. 

As he laid there waiting, his thoughts started to bubble up in his head. He started thinking about Lady Sif and the warriors three.

“I don't think they were ever really my friends,” Loki said to himself.

“They were just nice to me because they liked Thor,” He added, saying “Thor” in a juvenile voice.

“When I was hurting and needed someone where were they? They were busy trying to save Thor. But you know what? Thor did not need saving. Going to Midgard was a holiday for him,” he thought. 

Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed rather loudly.

“I was hurting...me. Meanwhile, all they were concerned with was if Midgard was too rough for Thor.” 

“I hate them. One of these days, I will let them know”

He was then interrupted by yet another knock on his door. He got up and opened it. It was Portia.

“Hi,” she smiled “I'm bored and everyone else here has fucked me like a million times. Can I come in?”

Loki blinked, wondering if the two things were related. Then she walked in anyway. 

Her boot clacked on his floor as she walked. She was also wearing a short dress.

“So did I hear you talking to yourself?”

“I was just...” Loki didn't actually know how to end this sentence.

“Monologuing about revenge? Yeah, I gottcha.”

He was about to say something else but she broke in again.

“Would you be interested in doing something else for a bit?” she asked in a sultry voice.

Loki raised an eyebrow. Portia smirked back. An understanding was made.

She then sat a top the desk and opened her legs. Her thighs were green and perfectly changed into pink where her slit was.

Loki began to undo his pants but she grabbed his wrist and shook her head. She put one of her hands on top of his head and laced her fingers in his hair. Then she began pushing him downwards onto his knees.

“Use your mouth,” she said. 

Loki finished dropping to his knees and put his hand on her thighs as he examined her. Then leaned in to kiss her pink skin.

She made a satisfied noise in her throat and Loki kissed it again. He stuck his tongue out just a little to tease her. He heard her make a small gasp and he stopped and grinned, pushing his face into her. 

He took a long, slow lick, then another. He could feel her her body becoming limp and she had to prop herself up with her hands to keep sitting upward. 

Loki could feel himself becoming aroused and was suddenly very glad he had undone his pants.

He soon began speeding up and licking more passionately. Her breathing quickened and for a while she seemed to be in a “zone” however after a few minutes she seem to lose interest. Then she reached down and push his forehead back away from her.

“No, no, no,” she said, shaking her head. “Don't stab it with your tongue and don't try and do like a million things. Just find one thing that is working and keep doing it until I'm finished.”

A little annoyed, he continued, slowing. She loosened her body and began getting back into it. 

She let out a sound halfway between a whine and a groan.

He looked up at her. Her head was rolled back. Her dark burgundy hair was hanging behind her.

Loki then slipped his hand into his pants started to massage himself. 

He then started licking the top part of her slit more quickly. 

“Keep doing that,” Portia cried. 

He took himself out of his pants, not longer being able to stand how aroused she made him. He began to stroke his now very erect cock. 

Her breaths became sharp. Then, Loki moved his tongue side to side a few times and she cried out again and gripped the desk. 

By this point, her juices were dripping down both the desk and Loki's chin, which just strengthened the fit of lust he was in and made his loins burn even more.

He then continued his short quick licks and the next second she started twitching, which was followed a few high pitched noises. With one large breath and one small scream, she reached her climax. 

She shook and gasped as she rode her pleasure out, with Loki staring on, witnessing this from between her legs. 

With an immense wave of pleasure, he ejaculated for what seemed like forever. 

Portia smiled as she caught her breath.

“Whew!” she exclaimed, flipping her hair forward. “Alright, I should be off now.”

And with that she climbed off the desk and pulled her dress down.

“Really, you just came all over the floor?” She said wrinkling up her nose and stepping over his puddle. 

Then she walked out the door. 

Loki stood up and put himself away. He smirked to himself, thinking he was actually beginning to like her.


End file.
